


Summer Heat

by Selina_2000



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Reading, Sibling Incest, Sister!Reader, Smut, Wincest - Freeform, Winchester!Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selina_2000/pseuds/Selina_2000
Summary: It's a beautiful summer day and all you wanted was to read, but your brother, Dean, has other plans.Or, what happens when Dean finds you reading Flowers in the Attic?Previously named: Too Hot, Even For The Summer
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> For those unfamiliar with Flowers in the Attic, it's a book about 4 siblings who get locked up in, well..., the attic and te older two become parents for the younger ones. Oh, and they fall in love too. Highly recommend. (but it does have some funny quotes, which inspired this piece)
> 
> Also, happy Christmas!

It was a hot summer day and your legs sticked to the plastic of the cheap chaise lounge where you laid reading a romance you had borrowed in the towns library. The shadow provided by the umbrella did little to keep the heat away and you felt like you would melt, even thought you were wearing just a tiny bikini. The water of the swimming pool shimmered with the sunlight, and despite its oily appearance, you were getting more and more tempted to just jump in. 

Suddenly, the book was pulled from your hands by your older brother. You squinted your eyes and pouted, not in the mood for his little games. “Give it back, Dean!”, you yelled at him, stretching out your arm to try to reach the novel. You fingertips barely brushed the dusted cover before he raised his arm so he could hold the book above his head. 

“Seriously, Dean, stop being a prick”, you groaned as you stood up. You gave a pathetic jump, attempting to take back your novel, but your brother towered above you by a few inches, and you knew there was nothing you could do. But at the same time, you were afraid he would glimpse inside and see what exactly you had been reading about. The blush crept into your face only from thinking about it.

“Come on, sis”, he teased, waving the book. “Don’t you want it back?”

You stamped your feet on the ground and fought the urge to throw him into the pool.

“Don’t you have anything better to do? Like you, know, babysit our sick young brother?”, you asked, looking back towards the room you were sharing with him, Sam and your father. Not that John actually set a foot on the room… You hadn’t seen him since he dropped the three of you in the motel to wait while he hunted a ghost. 

“Nah, he’s sleeping. And there’s nothing better than spending time with my little sister,” he teased, leaning closer.

You crossed your arms and fell back into your chair. “Dean, just leave me alone.”

“But where would be the fun in that?”, he replied, flashing a mischievous grin.

You let out a heavy sigh. “Please, Dean, just let me finish reading”, you pleaded once more. 

“Alright, let me read for you, like I used to do when you were little”, he said, sitting by your feet and opening the book on his lap. 

“No!”, you exclaimed, lunging forward once more, trying to stop him from reading it. But he was stronger than you, and held you back with just one arm, while he flipped the pages of the book with the other. 

Dean cleared his throat and began the narration.  _ “‘It felt so odd to be kissed while lying naked in his arms… and not right’,” _ he paused and raised and eyebrow, “Oh my, what kind of book are you reading?”, he asked teasingly.

You could feel yourself turning as red as a tomato. You just wanted to stand up and run away from him, but yet, you were curious to see where this was going. “Stop it, okay?”, you muttered, so low he almost didn’t hear it. He mimicked a thin, girly voice as he began narrating the next paragraph.

“ _ ‘“Stop,” I whispered fearfully, feeling the male part of him grow hard against me’.  _ You know, normal people just watch porn online _. _ ”

“That’s not porn! It’s literature”, you stated defensively, reaching once more for the book. This time, though, his grip on it had loosened and you took it away easily. “Yes!”, you shouted, standing up in triumph.

“Now I want to know how it ends”, Dean said, already coming for you. You rolled your eyes and ignored him, hugging the book close to your chest. “Are you gonna leave me curious, Camila?”

You kept walking away, heading to your shared room. You closed the door behind you and glance through the window to check on whether your brother had followed you or not. Dean still standing near the swimming pool, now talking with some pretty blonde girl in a red bikini. You couldn’t help but flinch at the sight. 

* * *

It was late in the night, in fact, the clock hanging above the door marked midnight, when you woke up to the noise of the toilet flushing. You blinked, your eyes getting used to the pale light coming from the lamp. The bathroom door creaked open, and out came your brother. Dean wore just a gray pair of briefs exposing his well toned chest and, in one hand, he held your borrowed copy of _ Flowers in the Attic.  _

Your eyes went wide, and you jumped out of bed, right in front of him. “Dean!”, you hissed. 

He smiled. “Quite a interesting piece of literature you have there”, he joked.

“I can’t believe you went through my things!”, you had made sure to hide the book beneath piles of clothes, following the events of that afternoon.

He stepped forward, close enough you could feel the heat emanating from his body, and opened the novel in a page he had previously marked by folding the corner of the page. “ _ ‘He dared to kiss the nipple. I jumped, startled, wondering why that should feel so strange, and so extraordinarily thrilling.’” _

You took a step back, your heart beating faster than before. How much of it had he read? The room felt colder than before, and you shivered under your satin and lace nightgown. 

“But not only are these two very  _ filthy, _ but, as I found out”, he flipped the book to show you the back cover, “they are also siblings.”

Your whole body shook with fear and tears threatened to fall from your eyes. Would Dean hate you now? You could say it was just a book, that you picked it randomly. Just because you were reading about incest, it didn’t mean you had incestous feelings towards your brother.  _ Right, he knows nothing,  _ you reassured yourself. 

“So, nothing to say, sister?”, Dean asked, eyes glistening with humor.

Your throat felt dry and you couldn’t quite find the words to speak. He moved closer to you, trapping your body between his and the wooden bed frame. To your left, Sammy slept deeply and soundly, lost in his dreams. 

You faced Dean’s handsome face. Droplets of sweat formed in his forehead, and his lips were slightly parted. His pupils almost obscured the green of his eyes. You couldn’t help but think of how gorgeous he looked. Dean wrapped his arms around you, his hands resting on your back, and leaned in to whisper directly in your ear. 

“You know”, he began, “there’s some very interesting passages in this book.” Behind you, he flipped through the pages once more, searching for another of his marked pages. “Oh, here it is, ‘ _ I shouldn’t have worn skimpy little see-through garments around a brother who had all a man’s strong physical needs, and a brother who was always so frustrated by everything, and everyone.’”,  _ he dropped the book into the floor, causing a heavy  _ thud _ . 

“You didn’t learn anything with Cathy, did you?”, he muttered, his hands lowering in your back, passing by the soft curve of your ass and finally finding the lace trimmed edge of your nightgown. He played with the soft tissue, before slipping his hand underneath it and grabbing directly into the bare skin of your ass.

You couldn’t move, it all felt like a dream. You thought that any moment you would wake up in your bed, all alone.

“Dean”, you moaned.

“Yes, Camila?”

“Kiss me”, you commanded. And so he did. His mouth clashing into yours, kissing you with a passion you never knew he had. You collapsed into your bed, taking Dean with you. His weight crushed you, but it felt so good you couldn’t complain. You explored his mouth with your tongue, and his body with your hands.

You broke the kiss, gasping for air, and he took the opportunity to begin to undress you. You raised your hips, making it easier for him to remove your soaked white panties, which he tossed aside like they were nothing. Your nightgown followed, and soon you laid naked on the white sheets, your hair spread around you like a halo. He leaned in, kissing and sucking one nipple, while his hand played with the other. A loud moan escaped your throat, and for a moment you wondered whether you had awoken Sam.

“Dean, Dean,” you called, making him stop what he was doing and look up, his eyes locking into yours. “Stop, we might wake Sam.”

He giggled. “Relax, if you had seen how tired he was, you would know that nothing in this world would wake him up.”

“You sure?”, you asked doubtfully. You glanced worried at your baby brother, but Dean was, right: Sam was as still as a rock.

“Relax, Camila”, he said, caressing your inner thighs. “Let me take care of you.”

You nodded, giving him all the permission he needed to continue. He trailed soft kisses in your belly, his lips barely even touching the skin, moving closer and closer to where your slender legs joined. He nudged your legs apart, opening you for his pleasure.

“You are beautiful, sis”, he told you, wonderstruck with your beauty. You could feel the adoration and desire in his gaze, in that moment, you were his everything.

He dived into you, licking your folds and soaking them even more. Propping yourself up in your elbows, you watched him with intensity. His lips found their way to your clit and he sucked hardly, flicking his tongue against it. 

You gripped tightly the sheets, suppressing your urge to scream. Your muscles tensed as one finger probed your entrance, but you forced yourself to relax. He curled his finger into you, searching for your g-spot and teasing your inner walls. He kept on until you were seeing stars. Your back arched and you felt like you might explode, not being able to hold back anymore, you screamed his name.

“Dean”, you panted. “Dean…”

“I’m right here, baby”, he answered, letting go of your legs and crawling to your side.

You kissed him, tasting yourself in is mouth. “Let me take care of you”, you cooed into his ear, your hand grasping his covered hard-on. 

He laughed. “No need for that. Tonight was about you”, he whispered back, caressing the soft flesh of your breasts. You smiled softly, placing another kiss in his lips. “Now, go to sleep, it’s late”, he told you, before getting up, turning the lights off and going back to the bed he shared with Sam. 

You closed your eyes and tried to sleep, but all you could think about was Dean, and how good it felt being with him.


End file.
